1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of telecommunications. More particularly, the present invention relates to provisioning location based services to subscribers that operate in private wireless networks.
2. Background and Material Information
The use of mobile communication devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, and other wireless devices, generically referred to herein as mobile terminals, are increasing in use and popularity. This use has traditionally been with the public land mobile networks, however, the use of private wireless networks is also growing. The use of such private wireless networks can replace or enhance the traditional use of telephone service at a customer's premises.
Also gaining in popularity and use are certain telephone services provided by telecommunication companies, such as local exchange carriers, that have features that are dependent on knowing the location of the telephone caller However, a subscriber using a private wireless network may not have the ability to fully use such telecommunications service features that require a subscriber's location. This is because traditional wireless services used in conjunction with the public land mobile network do not provide the subscriber's location as the customer premises' location.
The present invention overcomes the problem with the inability of telecommunication service features to dynamically associate a particular phone call from a subscriber with the subscriber's premises location.